Aftermath
by fuuko no miko
Summary: Zoro runs into Robin after an unusual encounter two years ago...and it looks like history is about to repeat itself.


Aftermath

By Fuuko no Miko

6/8/2013

_Author Notes:_

_Hello readers. This is my first venture into One Piece fanfiction. I'm new to the series (little episodes here and there and a few full ones) and new to the Robin x Zoro shipping! I forget how I came upon that pair but I fell in love with them right away. That I have a weakness for a man who knows his way around a sword doesn't help. This piece of work was inspired by the story "Between an Archeologist and a Hard Place" by RenKain. Thus this continuity piece was done with her permission, thank you so much! So please read it before this one so you know the premise of the story. Also since I am new to this series, I had a lot of help from my dear friend and One Piece aficionado The New Mandalord. He made sure I have elements in the story fairly accurate and not too much OOC. Expect a little bit of that though of course, mostly because I'm trying to give Zoro some banter material, heh heh._

_Thank you for checking this out. Again, don't hang me for inaccuracies. Well, not too much, LOL._

_Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, etcetera etcetera. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only. Yes it's a bit graphic._

* * *

"Why anyone would build something this big…" Zoro sighed as he met yet another turn into a corner that looked like the rest of the ship, only to find him in a corridor that looked like rest of what he had been walking through the past hour or so. He sighed.

_Only because I'm tired_…he rationalized in his head as he sat on the floor, using a sword as a form of support to lean his weary head against. He sighed. There had not been a second's rest since the Straw Hat Pirates reunited in Sabaody Archipelago after their two year of training. A series of events occurred one after another... escaping from the marines on Saboady Archipelago, dealing with those annoying Caribou pirates, fighting off the legendary kraken, and then escaping an underwater volcano. So when they arrived on Fishmen Island, he imagined that it would be relatively smooth sailing, but the crew had to deal with Luffy's idiocy and fighting a force of one-hundred thousand radical fishmen. The only good thing was that King Neptune threw one hell of a party for them. The last few days were nothing but a blur, but that might have been caused by the Fishmen booze, the only alcohol to give him a killer buzz. Sure it had been exhilarating, and at this very second he could still feel the adrenaline surging through his veins. But then he's only human after all, and the spirit may be kicking but the body can only take so much.

"I just want to sleep." He spoke to himself, his voice echoing throughout the empty hallway. The Sunny was still a ship he had to get used to, with its size and passages that are so winding that he at times loses his orientation on what he has passed or not.

Then again it could just be because he wasn't paying attention.

"Was it the third floor or the second floor?" he mused as he tried to remember where the quarters were. He was mumbling this and a few more things when exhaustion finally took over and his head fell forward in the guise of sleep.

WHAM!

The green haired swordsman jolted awake when his head hit the hard floor. His eyes popped open, a cuss or two ready from his lips when he saw a pair of well shaped legs above his head directly in his line of vision.

His face turned a rapid shade of crimson as he scrambled to get up from his very awkward position.

Robin didn't move a muscle. An indulgent smirk crossed her lips. "The men's quarters are that way, swordsman."

"I know where I'm going."

"Could've fooled me."

Zoro stood up to his full height. He was quite awake now, the flush slowly dissipating from his face even as the sight of her long legs still seemed to have burned its image in his head. "I'm not lost!" he said indignantly as his crewmate retreated into the recesses of the Crow's Nest.

Robin was on night watch and had been indulging in a newly acquired book from Sabaody. Though her ears were still attuned to the sounds around them and it was then that she picked up a light snoring from behind the door. She wasn't surprised to see Zoro flopped on there like a dead fish. She had actually watched him for a good minute or two before pulling the door open. She tried to do it gently but as relaxed as he was there was no way he was going to land in less than a thud when she parted the door.

The swordsman stepped inside, still shaking the cobwebs in his head. Robin had settled back into her book, barely acknowledging him as he came in.

"I'm not sure how you can get disoriented in a place you've lived in for years." She remarked nonchalantly, not looking at him at all.

"I was just resting." He answered irritably as he stood across her.

Silence.

Zoro swallowed as he took a visual inventory of she who sat before him, her legs crossed modestly, a part of her sari covering her thigh. His vision wandered off to her face, her lips becoming his focus and a flashback of two years ago suddenly appeared before him.

The handcuffs…her finding him in a most compromising situation…and the way she had released him out of his bindings….

It was as clear to him as the night it happened.

_Shit._

Robin looked up from the book she was reading. "Do you need help finding your way back?"

His eyes were nailed to the softness of her lips.

"Of course not."

She turned her attention back to what she was reading in an attempt to clear the thought that invaded her mind that very moment.

The imagery of Zoro, bound, helpless, and…tensing from the pleasure she had bestowed upon him.

Of course it was nothing more than a crewmember helping another. It was the only way the enchantment of those cuffs could have been broken. He had been fortunate it had been her.

She was lucky he didn't see her after she did.

She had been shaking, unsteady…it took every ounce of her strength to make it back to her room without looking back.

They had not spoken about that event since. They had taken their break, thankfully, right after. Gone their separate ways and put that memory behind them.

Well, at least Zoro tried to. He had ensconced himself in training to be a better swordsman. His thoughts of that event typically surfaced in the dead of the night, when for one reason or another he could not sleep, and all he could think about was Robin between his thighs, touching him, making him feel all these sensations that were so foreign and yet he felt so at ease with. He would be lying if he said that he didn't linger on that image of her pleasuring him. Not once or twice, but many, many times. He would feel a kind of queasiness in his abdomen when the thought hit him. The feelings they elicited were something that he considered inappropriate.

He tried to shake it off, clearing his throat and focusing on the sunglasses on her head.

God this was hard.

Robin wasn't dense. She knew.

"If it will reassure you, Swordsman." She spoke without falter. "It's just between you and me. And it still is."

Zoro took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do." She said matter-of-factly. "Why else would you be mentally interrogating me?"

"I'm not…" he sighed, shrugging his shoulders as though acknowledging that she was right. "Robin…"

"Yes?"

She looked up this time, her querying stare meeting his.

"I didn't come here to confront you."

The archeologist smiled a little. "I know." In her head she added that his bumping into her was more accident that intentional.

"Thank you for helping me out…" Were the first words out of his mouth, and Zoro cursed himself for being at a loss for them. He's typically not like that, but being this close to her, but a foot away, with just the two of them, reminded him of that one unusual night. Her breath on his cheek, her hand on his chest, and that intense sensation her touch brought upon him….came upon his person and causing him a distraction he more than cared to admit to.

Robin wasn't quite sure what to expect him to say, but "thank you" wasn't one of them. She maintained her cool façade, masking the turmoil beneath the surface. His proximity was unsettling. That one night had changed her perception of him in a way, and it was not an unpleasant thought at all. Truth be told, if she were a weaker woman, she may have given in to the nagging in her head.

"You're welcome." She replied, not taking her eyes off of him. Subconsciously her lips were parted, and felt rather dry, thus she moved the tip of her tongue on it trying to moisten it.

Zoro took a seat before her, as he felt his knees were going to give in seeing that movement of her tongue. He put the sword he was holding between them, as though trying to put a barrier between them.

Like that was going to stop him…or the unthinkable things crossing his mind that very instance.

"Do you know what happened to those cuffs?" he blurted out.

_Goddamit Zoro, is that really what you wanted to say? _

Her brows rose in amusement, "Care to be trapped in them again?"

She didn't expect his retort. "Only if you'll help me out of them."

Zoro couldn't believe he said that out loud. That wasn't him! That was something Sanji or Brook would say.

What was wrong with him?

Robin was unfazed. "Nami sold them already." She replied, summoning an unusual amount of willpower not to turn red on his comment. "Tough luck." Unable to bear this tension between them she stood up, closing her book and stepping away. She appeared to be a little annoyed.

"I have to get back to night watch." She announced but before she could take leave a warm hand grabbed at her wrist.

"And I have to tell you that I have been thinking about it." He spoke sternly.

She ceased in her tracks before turning to him slowly. His face was straight laced, but his eyes spoke a different story.

"Have you?"

"Have you not?"

"I was helping you."

"Bullshit."

"What are you implying, swordsman?"

"That your legs were shaking that day."

So he noticed, Robin thought. Then again, as trained as his eyes were, she wasn't surprised. "What of it? I was nervous that we will be caught with our pants down…well, you anyway."

"You? You're never nervous." He pointed out, noticing the minor quiver in her voice. "I need to know."

"Know what?"

He stood up, not releasing her but easing his grip. He had grown taller now, and his gaze was at level with hers. "Why….why you did."

"Why not? You needed help, I was there."

His hands moved up to her shoulders, his hold on her tightening a little, not so much for her to avoid escape, but for him trying to control himself.

"You didn't need to."

"I don't know how else you could have gotten out of there…short of pissing off Franky and destroying the walls."

"There had to be some other way."

Robin brushed his hands off of her. "I'm not sure why we're still talking about this, swordsman." She steadied her voice, knowing full well that if he touched her any longer she was going to give in. "That was two years ago." She took several steps away when she heard him call back to her.

"Because we never really did…" he said before pausing. "And…I can't stop thinking about it." He confessed, his shoulders slumping, hands falling to his side.

He hated having to seem to have little to no control over this, Zoro thought. He was never that way. Ever. Not with any women he had been with, albeit brief and almost impersonal they had been. But since that one night of small intimacy he was never ever to look at his crewmate the same way again. It wasn't anything beyond control, or so he believed. It was more of a pervasive thought. One that would not just go away….one that kept eating at him, especially because there didn't seem to be any closure to it.

Is that what he needed from her? Closure?

She closed the door before her and turned about to face him. She let out a small sigh and stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

Contrary to the calm demeanor on the surface, inside Robin was in knots. "Don't make of it more than what it is, swordsman."

"I don't even know what the hell it is to begin with." He confessed. He reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. All of a sudden his palms were sweaty and his heart was erratically going out of pace.

Robin's eyes took in the nervous swordsman, his hand was on her face, the other one on his haramaki. His breathing was uneven and a strong fire burned in his eyes.

Yet he was just standing there.

"You're so damned slow…and clueless." Her brows furrowing, the last thing Zoro saw before her face closed in on him. The next thing he knew her warm lips closed on his partly open mouth. Robin's mouth pushed on his, urging him to open up and receive her tongue. Her arms snaked around his waist and her chest pressed against his half naked one.

This threw Zoro completely off guard as he backed up against the wall. Her arms on his bare skin gave him goosebumps and suddenly his coat had become uncomfortable. He slid it off his shoulders and it fell effortlessly to the floor. His haramaki was next, followed by the rest of his clothes. Who had taken them off, whether it was him or Robin…it didn't matter. He was almost completely undressed. He paused, eyeing the beautiful archaeologist before him, trying to read her expression on whether she was fine to go through with this…wherever it was going.

Then again, wasn't she the one who kissed him first?

Robin was flushed, her lips were parted, her calm demeanor replaced by an expression that was nothing less than wanton.

She couldn't handle it anymore.

The tension was too much.

When Zoro reached out to unzip her top all she could do was gasp in anticipation.

Robin's breasts spilled out once they were out of their bindings, filling Zoro's nervous hands with them. She couldn't look away as she watched him knead them gently, his eyes glued to them as if he devoured them with his eyes. At some point he seemed to have maneuvered them so as their places reversed, with Robin against the wall as his mouth slid across her chest, kissing gently as he traced an eager path to her swollen nipples. He took one is his mouth, laving it gently while his hand massaged the other one eagerly. Robin threw her head back when he started a firm suction on the sweet peak. Her hands out of their own accord found themselves entwining in the softness of his short hair, coaxing him to take more of her breast in his mouth.

She lifted a leg, wrapping it around his waist and drawing him closer to her. Her sari parted to reveal a smooth thigh which he then grasped on to, pushing her lower abdomen towards his. Robin could feel his excitement between the still existent layers of clothing between them. This elicited a heat to begin brewing in the pits of her stomach.

Zoro's mouth, once done suckling her, crawled towards her flat abdomen, his tongue paving the way towards her middle core. He impatiently released the tie of her sari, letting it slid along her thighs and upon the floor. He allowed his hands to explore the smoothness of her legs and thighs, his callused palms tracing a path that made her skin tingle and burn. He followed this trail with gentle kisses. His thumb made its way towards the garter of her white panties, pulling them down and discarding them carelessly. Robin gasped when she felt the cool air between her legs. Zoro was kneeling before her, and he lifted her leg to put on his strong shoulder. She blushed profusely when she saw his eyes linger in the warm, wet spot between her thighs.

"Aaaah…" she whimpered when he finally put his warm mouth to her womanhood, drawing a line between the folds and running his tongue on them. He licked slowly, calculatingly, as though gauging her response to his intimate invasion. Robin couldn't think straight, her mind buried in a lustful haze. She cried more urgently when he dipped his tongue inside her, drawing out more moisture from her. She found herself involuntarily gyrating to the movements of his tongue. Robin's knuckles were white from clutching on to Zoro's shoulders as he kept on with his oral assault on her. She felt an intense fire in her midsection, gradually building up exponentially until it burst into flames inside her, causing her to scream in delight. She felt a warm gush spill from her womanhood and into Zoro's awaiting mouth. He lapped at her eagerly as she squirmed in utter ecstasy. She was slowly descending from her high when she felt him move up. When her vision began to clear she noted that he was now completely naked. His endowment was fully erect, and Zoro had positioned himself between her still throbbing folds and eased into her. The green haired swordsman bit his lip as he felt her sheathe him in her warmth. She was still very wet, and her tight warmth embraced him fully. She was still in the throes of a climax when he got inside her, as he felt her muscles squeeze him as he made his entry. Zoro wrapped her leg around his waist and settled himself before beginning a thrusting motion.

He started a slow motion thrusting, allowing her to accommodate his manhood. Her fingers sank into the muscles of his back when he started to push harder. Zoro began increasing his pace, sliding in and out of her with a controlled ferocity. He buried his face on her shoulder as he pounded her against the wall. It felt good…too good, he felt like he was going to burst any second. He held it in, wanting her to come another one or two times before he released inside her. He could feel her tilt her pelvis to accept him deeper, and he felt he was hitting all the right pleasure spots in her as her cries increasingly became louder, more animalistic.

"Zoro…." His name on her lips was like an incantation that drove him even wilder, making him pump harder into her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was dry and parted, her head was thrown back as he continued to ram into her. He felt another orgasm coming on from her as her muscles tightened around him yet again, the sounds from her now incomprehensible, her fingernails now raking scratches on his back. He could no longer hold back as he felt that all too familiar explosion of ecstasy rivet through him, ending in a powerful gush of his seed into her. He froze as he continuously spilled into her, with Robin willingly accepting him. Zoro's head seemed to be in the clouds, as dazed as he was. He felt his legs give way as he lowered both of them to the floor. He laid there, Robin on top him, her head rested on his strong chest. He was still inside her, but she didn't seem to mind. His hand rested on the small of her back, his fingers gently caressing it.

They lay there for a while, with just their breathing making a sound. It was Robin who first lifted her head. Her cool demeanor was back, almost a polar opposite to the fire she had exhibited earlier.

"Does that bring you closure Zo…. swordsman?" she inquired. She didn't quite get up yet, allowing Zoro to reach over and play with the strands of her dark hair.

"I don't know if closure is the right word…" he said. "But it did answer a question I had wondered about."

"Which is…"

"If the handcuffs put a spell on you too." He said thoughtfully. When he shifted his gaze to Robin's he was puzzled. She first registered a look of shock which rapidly returned back to her otherwise impassive gaze.

"I guess not…."

"I'm not sure what point you're trying to make swordsman."

A small smile crossed his relaxed features. "I like it better when you call me by my name."

"And I liked it better when you were handcuffed and helpless."

"That can be arranged…" he whispered as he planted a small peck on her lips. She squealed when he flipped her over and covered her body with his.

"Swordsman…"

"Zoro." He corrected as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her hair.

'I think those artifacts messed with your head."

"Not any more than you have."

Robin's mouth was silenced with Zoro's capturing it again in a lingering kiss. She thinks she might have to postpone thinking for another hour or so as his hands explored her body yet again.

An involuntary sound passed through her lips as she writhed under his tender touch. Robin hadn't been this intimate with a man in a very long time and all the tiny pleasurable sensations he was drawing out of her were nothing short of intensely mindblowing.

Where on earth did he learn to do these things?

Click.

Robin's eyes opened suddenly hearing that sound. Her vision then shifted to her hand that was now cuffed.

The Nocte cuffs.

The same one that she had first found wrapped around the Zoro's wrists.

She threw a sharp, accusatory gaze at the green-haired swordsman who now kneeled above her, an unusual grin on his face.

"I thought you didn't know what happened to these!" she barked at him.

"I asked if you knew…I didn't say I didn't." he murmured before dipping his head and kissing the side of her jaw. "You know how much I paid Nami to get those things and keep her mouth shut…." He explained as his hand caressed her soft cheek. "They're not cheap."

Robin's fury softened, her normally calm demeanor now taking its place. "I bet they weren't."

"But they're worth it."

"You don't know that."

"You know I do…"

His hand had trailed down the side of her body, caressing every dip and curve on her beautiful figure. His lips moved to her neck, gently nibbling downwards. She arched her back when he got to the valley between her chest, urging him to have his fill of her. He nuzzled one of her mounds with his cheek, erstwhile giving the opposite one tender squeezes and stimulating the peaks with his thumb. She cried softly when his mouth covered one, hungrily tasting her.

"Zoro…." She uttered breathlessly as he paused to gander at her beautiful face.

"Yes?"

"Don't stop…"

"What makes you think I'm going to?"

His hand was on her thigh now, sliding deftly at the very core of her being. She could feel the wet heat in them, and when he introduced two of his calloused fingers inside it was all she could do not to scream in delight.

"That feels good…." She bit her lip as she felt him slide it in, his thumb flicking the bundle of nerves that was driving her mindless. She was able to lift an unbound hand to his neck, clinging on to him tightly as he continued to please her with his hands. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips and urging him to come closer to her.

"Robin…" he whispered in between kisses to her soft, supple body.

"Yes….Zoro?"

"I owe you."

"Be quiet….I think you've paid me back enough…" she gasped once again as he moved between her thighs, making her feel his arousal which was now extremely hard and throbbing. She murmured her approval as he rubbed its turgid length against the soft, wet folds of her femininity. His fingers ventured to the smooth contours of her derriere and squeezed the cheeks. Deftly he introduced his manhood into her once and again, with a little less bravado than he did earlier. She bit the muscle of his shoulder as she received him within her depths. Robin produced a sound that was music to Zoro's ears. Once she was filled with him he began to move, slowly at first, increasing its pace to the tune of her pleasured cries. Out of their own accord her hand had moved closer to the other, thus enabling the other cuff to hold her in place. Robin realized she was at his mercy now, as he eagerly plunged into her depths while she was bound by the same restraints that got them into this fiasco in the first place.

Her chest rose and fell with every pounding movement Zoro put upon her. The peaks on her mounds responded to the intense stimulation that his tongue elicited when it circled around their shapes. She thrashed about, a little peeved that she was tied down her wrists, but every move her nakama made up for every bit of that frustration. He then pulled away, but before she could protest she felt him flipping her over and putting her on all fours. Robin bit her lip when he held on her waist and took her from behind in rapid fashion. His fingers sank on the flesh of her rounded hips as he rammed into her again and again. She could feel his sweat-filmed thighs collide with hers as he kept pounding. He then reached over to cup her breasts with his hands while continuing with his movements. His fingers fiddled with her turgid peaks, pinching them and intensifying the sensations she was already experiencing.

"Mmmmph…." She cried as she felt the tingling between her thighs. Quickly, quickly….it burst inside of her like an eruption with an intensity that shook her to her very core. She cried as the cuffs opened spontaneously, releasing her wrists and allowing her to scratch the floors from beneath her. She quivered like a leaf as her climax overcame her. She held on to that feeling as long as she could before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Robin was panting, breathless and overcome with all that has transpired. She felt Zoro creep next to her and rolling her over so that she could nestle in his muscled embrace. By the time she caught her breath she noticed that her nakama hasn't had his fulfillment, as he was still quite erect. Without warning she reached down and took hold of him, causing his eyes to pop open.

"Robin…."

"Shut up and just savor it, swordsman." She ordered as she moved over to take his still awake length into her mouth. She felt him tense the minute her lips touched his tip. Zoro didn't think she was going to just take him on without warning. She took him all in as his manhood disappeared into her oral depths without second thought. He was already quite stimulated and this magnified it many times over. He closed his eyes, no words came out of his mouth as he obeyed her commands and savored the feel of her textured tongue upon his person. She maneuvered her mouth upon him like no other. Up and down, all around, suctioning at the very end of his shaft when she got to it,

He cussed as he buried his hands in the dark tresses of her hair as he felt the buildup of ecstasy in his very core. It came on, fast, hard and like a volcano he erupted, a strangled sound coming from his lips as he released himself upon the archeologist's mouth. He tried not to, tried to hold back in case she wasn't going to take it well that he was having an orgasm on her. She didn't seem to mind though, as she allowed him to have his fulfillment right before her. When he finally finished he had just about passed out, almost breathless. Much to his surprise Robin had taken it upon herself to clean him up. When she was done she rested her chin on his flat, muscled abdomen. A grin lit up her features as she met his eyes with hers.

'Robin…"

"Yes Swordsman?"

Zoro paused. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't think he should be thanking her again, as this was not the kind of situation that warranted that. He was silent for a brief moment before speaking up. "I hope you…didn't mind…"

She giggled before sitting up and reaching for her discarded clothes. He couldn't take his eyes off her magnificent body that not too long ago, responded to beautifully to his touch. "You sure have a way with your words, swordsman." She put her blouse back on as well her sari. She didn't bother putting her panties back on, much to his inner amusement. She stood up, fixed her disheveled hair and put her sunglasses back on. "I have to get back to night watch…if you don't mind."

"I guess not." Was all he could muster at that moment. He was still in a bit of awe of what had just occurred.

Robin bent over to plant a chaste kiss on his forehead before starting to head out. "It's still our secret, swordsman." She said nonchalantly as she made her way to the exit. "Oh, and you might want to put those handcuffs away, you wouldn't want Sanji or Brook around in case someone gets stuck on those again."

He nodded as he watched her disappear from view. He wasn't still quite sure about the hows, whys and the what for, but he had a feeling this was not going to be their last.

* * *

_Author notes:_

_Whew, that was over!_

_Again, my apologies if they went a bit OOC (OMG I sound like Bepo!). Then again my rationale is that I have seen fics with worse. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you think this was just another excuse to throw Zoro and Robin into a vat of smut then…well you're right. I never claimed to be Hemingway. LOL. _

_Read and review if you would please. Criticisms for structure and content are welcome. Flames because you think I'm besmirching the legacy of Eiichiro Oda, or you don't like the pairing, or I'm waaaay off base, character wise, then I implore you to read something else. Hey plenty of fanfics over here and some of them are really, really good. I did run this fic by my nakama, who is a One Piece guru and he thinks my work is within limits. (So you can email him if you think he's wrong, lmao. He's around here somewhere on FFN)._

_My thanks once again to RenKain for allowing me to write an unofficial sequel to her fic __"__Between an Archeologist and a Hard Place." It rocks the socks ladies and gentlemen and I hope you read it!_

_Fuuko no Miko_

_June 15, 2013 8:11 pm_


End file.
